Survivor: Canary Islands- Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty III
Luzon (Green) Diamond- 31, Scientist Herbert- 27, Salesman Minnie- 20, Law Student DeAndre- 32, Lawyer Eleanor- 65, Retired Math Teacher Dustin- 20, Student/Tutor Aparri (Orange) Jackson- 33, Horseback Rider Rhonda- 27, Girls Basketball Coach Luther- 21, Surfer Melanie- 23, NFL Cheerleader Braxton- 36, Gym Owner Diane- 30, Police Officer Solana (Purple) Maddie- 21, Model Alfredo- 27, Store Owner Arielle- 24, Waitress Jessie- 25, Photographer Julietta- 33, Salsa Dancer Willis- 29, Farmer Episode 1: Wild Goose Chase In My Brain Jeff: *walking along sand* We are here in Canary Islands, located in Spain and just off the Southern Coast of Morocco. A grouping of islands and a land known for its diversity. Here, 18 brand new contestants will embark on an adventure of a lifetime. They have already been divided into three tribes. For the third time, we will test out which quality best benefits you in the game. Brains, Brawn, or Beauty. (A helicopter containing six people are seen) Jeff: The Brains tribe, who will always green. They are Luzon. DeAndre: CONF: It's not just brains that it takes to be a lawyer. You have to be able to be persuasive and good with people. You have to get a good read on others then use it to sway them into doing what you want. Being as successful as I am right now, it wasn't easy. There's obviously been bumps in the road but look at me, here I am. I never once gave up. I'm here to show that whatever strength you have mentally can carry you on infinitely. Diamond: *smiles* Minnie: CONF: Hello, my name is Minnesota but you can call me Minnie. My parents at the time were debating between living in Minnesota and Washington. They decided on Minnesota and that's where my mom got pregnant with me. They thought it'd be funny to name me after a state that brought them happiness, aka me! I'm looking around and I think I'm the youngest one here. You look at a twenty one year old and think to yourself "What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be in her parents basement" That's not the case. I've been able to independently pay off student loans, I'm a hard worker at school. Being a lawyer is my...dream job. Herbert: *looks around* Dustin: *grinning* Eleanor: CONF: At sixty five years old, it's hard to fit in with the younger crowd because nobody wants to hang out with their grandma. But I used to be a math teacher at a high school for about thirty years before I retired and now I'm living alone at 65 with my husband peacefully. But to me, it's kind of too sugary and sweet. Sure, I love this peaceful life but to have an opportunity like this to do something I've never expected, it'll bring joy to me. It's the type of craze I live for. (A boat containing six people are seen) Jeff: The Beauty Tribe. They will always wear purple. They are SOLANA. Jessie: CONF: I'm the type of guy you meet and I'm straight up. I'll butter you up on your way out so you'll vote me to win, but you got no idea I'm gonna stab you in the back. The blood of my enemies is what I desire. If you have a problem with me, either face it or get your torch snuffed. Do you think I left my photography business to make new friends that I can go to Chuck E Cheese with? No. I came here cause I want the money. I'll walk in here, grab my check, then leave. Simple as that. Julietta: *waving hair in wind* Arielle: *flips hair* Maddie: *giggles* Willis: CONF: Growing up southern, you got this mentality that you have to care for others and show compassion. You gotta be polite towards the women and have manners. Yes, I'll help get some chicken. Yes, I'll help make fire. Yes, I'll help you reach for a fruit. And yes, I'm gonna use this loyalty to win a million dollars. Alfredo: *yawns* (A truck of six is seen) Melanie: *gulps* Luther: CONF: Even though I'm on Brawn, my number one pet peeve is people who want it to be a tough macho competition all the time. Sometimes, you have to chill and take a moment to calm down. In crucial moments, you can't let competitiveness or paranoia get the best of you. Surfing is a way of relaxation and although it's a game, I don't want to play with people who are hard headed. Rhonda: *looks around* Jackson: *smiles* Braxton: CONF: I don't like weak people who are just here to have a party *camera pans to Melanie* You have to be tough as nails in my book. If you have a mentality that people are gonna do stuff for you, that's good for one day but long term, you're gonna live like hell because you didn't try and do all these stuff yourself. Diane: *gets off truck* (The three tribes are seen approaching Jeff) Jeff: Welcome to Survivor: Canary Islands- Brains VS Brawn vs Beauty Three. (Everyone claps) Jeff: Alright. Woman with the green top, what's your name? Minnie: Minnesota. Jessie: *chuckles* Minnie: But you can call me Minnie. Jeff: Alright, Minnie, the two installments with this theme resulted in a Brawn and Beauty winning. How are the Brains chances this time? Minnie: I'm hoping the cycle continues and we can pull it out but time will tell. Jeff: Woman with the red dress, what's your name? Rhonda: Rhonda. Jeff: Rhonda, what does it mean to be a Brawn? Rhonda: Being a brawn means you tough it to out in times of trouble and showing adversity. (CONF: I'm the toughest girl I know. I'm strong, level headed, smart, and social when I need to.) Jeff: And finally, guy with the purple shirt, what's your name? Jessie: Jessie. Jeff: Jessie, a beauty has just recently won with Michele. Is that threatening? Jessie: No I don't believe it is. Our tribe is not only better looking but we can murder the other two tribes any challenge, any where. Jeff: Wow. You seem confident. Arielle: CONF: That Jessie guy on my tribe...he comes off as the big guy and he definitely has a big personality. But I can't deal with guys like him. His ego is over the top and it's honestly grating. Jeff: Alright, head out. (Luzon Camp) Minnie: We're here! Eleanor: That tribe flag is beautiful. Minnie: CONF: We take a look at the flag and it's surreal. I'm such a big fan of this show and knowing the game, this is when it gets real. It was hard for me to even escape my law school schedule to be here. Words can't express how grateful and lucky I am to be here. Dustin: So I guess we should all say our jobs and stuff. Eleanor: I'll go first. Hi, I'm Eleanor and I'm 65. I'm a retired high school math teacher! Herbert: CONF: I look at Eleanor and she's obviously the weakest. She's old and she just doesn't fit in. Dustin: Hi, I'm Dustin and I'm a student and also a tutor. Eleanor: Wow! (CONF: I hear Dustin is a tutor. We both have a pleasure of using our knowledge to teach others for the greater good. He's like a younger version of me. He seems like a down to earth guy and we can connect.) Minnie: I'm Minnie and I'm a law student! DeAndre: CONF: Minnie is this young girl who is still in law school and it's a coincidence to say the least. I'm the lawyer, she's the law student. We'll get song well.) Diamond: *walks off with Herbert* Dustin: *to Eleanor, Minnie, and DeAndre* So two of us are in the education field and the other two are law. Then there's Diamond and Herbert? DeAndre: Correct. Dustin: CONF: I do wanna get an alliance running early on. I have a tribe of six. Four's the magic number. Based on careers alone, DeAndre is a lawyer and Minnie is a law student. I'm a tutor, Eleanor is a retired teacher. It's faith. I'm a super fan of the game. I watched every single episode and you can say I'm a Survivor Nerd. Minnie: Where'd Diamond and Herbert go? Dustin: I don't know. They are isolating themselves THIS early. But this four, I love it. Minnie: I do too. Dustin: Two lawyers, two educators. Eleanor: *nods* DeAndre: CONF: I have this solid group of four going on. It's Eleanor, Dustin, Minnie, and I. Diamond and Herbert are great people but we just aren't connecting with them. Herbert: *walks with Diamond* Sure it's the brains tribe but us two are the most brainy people here. Diamond: *giggles* Herbert: Look. Once we lose, old lady's gotta go. Diamond: Eleanor? Herbert: Yup. I have your back 100%. Diamond: Tell me what to do and I'll follow. (CONF: I don't want to be a threat early on so I guess I'll hide under Herbert's wing. I get good vibes from him and I trust him. I want to stay close to him as much as possible.) Herbert: CONF: Diamond and I are obviously the two most strategic person here. A salesman and a scientist is one crazy badass duo. The target is old lady. She's the weak link and she can't do anything. (Shot of Eleanor climbing a tree) Eleanor: I got coconuts! Herbert: *rolls eyes* (Aparri Camp) Diane: *carrying firewood with Jackson* Jackson: You're a tough one! Diane: CONF: Our tribe gels REALLY well. We're all tough as nails. We are all determined and we all get along. We're eating well, sleeping well...at this point, it's a paradise. As a police officer, I rely on my observational skills. My job is to catch criminals who lie to my face every single day. You're hopping fences, punching guys in the face, it's literally my dream job. And it pays well. Melanie: *sitting down* Rhonda: *to Braxton* I feel like everyone's pulling their weight except Melanie. Braxton: Yeah, she's useless. How'd she even get on this tribe? Rhonda: She's an NFL Cheerleader. *laughs* (CONF: If this was my swim team, Melanie wouldn't even make the team. She's lazy, whiny, and really worthless.) Melanie: *twirling hair* Rhonda: CONF: It's really offensive to people like me who work their butt off to provide food and comfort for my fellow tribe mates. It's a punch to the face honestly. Melanie: *looks in a distance and sees Rhonda* Rhonda: I'm pissed at her. Melanie: CONF: Rhonda THINKS she's a team player but actually to me personally, she comes off as bossy and sour. She just has a sour attitude whenever she sees me. And it's ANNOYING me. Rhonda: Once we lose, she's goes bye bye. Jackson: *to Braxton and Luther* The chicks are already hating each other. Luther: Wow, seriously? Jackson: Yup. Rhonda does NOT like Melanie at all. Diane is cool though. Braxton: Yeah, she's a workhorse. Us guys are a lot more chill and less uptight. Luther: CONF: Jackson, Braxton, and I are kind of beating around the bush of an all guys alliance but no one is really saying anything major. We all seem committed but yeah...bro.. Jackson: CONF: Luther and Braxton are both great guys. If it's us three in the end, so be it. May the best man win. I'm well positioned in this tribe. And I'm the only person here Rhonda even trusts.) (Solana Tribe) Arielle: *weaving with Maddie and Julietta* This beauty beach is so pretty. Maddie: I know, right? Julietta: Sure it is. (CONF: I'm going to have to act really friendly in the beginning of this game. As a Latina salsa dancer, you have to seduce your partner and men fall into my pocket quicker than the money's gonna fall in my bank account. A trouble for me, in life too is that I have a bit of an attitude and if it shows, there's really no going back. It's a true test of my personality.) Willis: *to Julietta* Where did the machete go? Julietta: I didn't take it. Willis: You didn't? But you had it last. Julietta: Well, I didn't steal it so I'd really appreciate it if you back off. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you have a right to blame women for your mistakes. Willis: You're overreacting. I just asked where's the machete. Julietta: And I don't know. Can you stop interrogating me? I didn't know this was a private investigation. Willis: Whatever. Julietta: CONF: I think it's disrespectful of Willis to question my actions like that. I'm really just hurt. *starts crying* I don't like my integrity being questioned. I feel like quitting now because nobody had my back *cries* Willis: CONF: Julietta is a ticking time bomb. She's confrontational, emotional, and a pain to live around. Every time you speak to her, you have to be careful with what you say. Make a wrong move and she'll get defensive. Julietta: *walks off* I need time by myself. Alfredo: What was that? Willis: I don't even know. Maddie: You should apologize to her. Willis: For what? I didn't do anything. Maddie: Even if you didn't, she's hurt by something made up or real. Be a gentleman and comfort her. Willis: CONF: I'm a southern man and I have been raised to be a gentleman. And if it means letting go of my ego to please the women, then so be it. Maddie: CONF: I don't really like arguments. It's worthless especially on the first day. Willis: *walks up to Julietta* I'm sorry about back there. Maddie: *joins them* Julietta: I was really hurt that the statement I clearly said was being questioned. It's cruel. Willis: I'm sorry for being too aggressive and I really don't want it to be awkward. Can you forgive me? Julietta: Yes. (CONF: I know that Willis is bullshitting me. He's just apologizing so I don't vote for him when we lose. He's not a gentlemen, he's a douchebag. If I have any say in it, he's first one out. I'll forgive but I won't forget.) Willis: Thanks. *leaves* Maddie: *to Julietta* Did you accept it? Julietta: Probably not. Arielle: *joins them* You okay? Julietta: Yeah. Maddie: Sorry that happened. Julietta: I hate the way women are treated sometimes. Arielle: Girls like us should be able to stand on our own to feet and play hard. Maddie: I agree. Julietta: Let's get it out in the open. Us three girls NEED to work together. Maddie: Definitely. Arielle: Yup. (CONF: I always loved when girls get their head in the game and focus on what's important.) Jessie: CONF: I wake up and it's like my tribe is in flames. Everyone is running around scattered and it's delicious. It's like an early Christmas present. Everyone is so stupid. Five members of this tribe weren't cast on the Brains tribe for a reason. They're fools. (Luzon Camp) Diamond: *walking with Herbert* Herbert: *digging* We need that idol. Diamond: We do. We already checked on the ground. I'm sure it's in a tree. Herbert: Alright. (CONF: Diamond and I decide to go idol hunting because after Eleanor leaves, we'll need the numbers to knock out DeAndre, Minnie, or Dustin.) Diamond: CONF: I'm really happy to be working with Herbert! He's such a smart guy! Dustin: *to Minnie* I think they've been away for a suspicious amount of time. Minnie: Idol searching? Dustin: Probably. (CONF: There's a 99.9 percent chance that Herbert and Diamond went off to look for the idol. They could not make it more obvious. They are digging themselves in a deeper hole. It's not even the brains tribe anymore. It's the idiot tribe now. I'm pretty sure if we lose, we gotta split it. Herbert is the bigger threat and Diamond is sweet, but guilty by association) Diamond: *looking in tree and finds clue* Herbert, Herbert! Herbert: *reads clue* Well let's look. Eleanor: CONF: I don't like the fact that Herbert and Diamond are not even talking to anyone except each other. It's just plain rude and I'd spank my grandchildren if they behaved like Herbert and Diamond. (Aparri Camp) Melanie: *tanning* Luther: Hey Mel, you wanna go help get clams? Melanie: Sure. *walks into ocean* Rhonda: *whispers to Jackson* Mel tries so hard to try to be useful...but she's the complete opposite. She's really annoying. Jackson: Don't let her get to you. Rhonda: I wanna punch her in the face. Jackson: Don't. I don't wanna see you getting in any trouble. Rhonda: Who would raise their child to be so self entitled? (CONF: Growing up, you had to earn your privileges. You weren't supposed to be given things. And Melanie isn't earning anything yet we're feeding her. She should feel really lucky. Jackson: CONF: I'm Rhonda's number one ally and she can rely on me. The guys are against her and Melanie. If I can shift the target onto Mel, I'm in full control. Diane: *walks with Braxton* I'm tired of this petty conflict with the other two girls. Braxton: Yeah, it's obnoxious of them. You're the girl that nobody wants out. You're the tough chick. What do you do again? Diane: I'm a yoga teacher. Braxton: For a yoga teacher, you're really muscular. Diane: CONF: I'm not telling ANYBODY that I'm a cop. If someone knows I'm a cop, they'll think I'm a lot more prepared for this game than others and that'll lead to other assumptions that'll get me in trouble. Braxton: Look, I really trust you and I have your back. Diane: I have your back too. I wanna sit there on day 39 with you. Braxton: Shake on it? Diane: *shakes on it* (Solana Camp) Alfredo: We have treemail! Arielle: *reads* Today will be your first test as a team, so I'll suggest you do your best on the beam. One wrong step and you can be leaving tonight. Alfredo: CONF: We get the treemail and it's about the first challenge. Our tribe has been kind of divided ever since the Julietta situation so hopefully we can pick ourselves up and win. Jessie: *to Arielle, Alfredo, Julietta, Willis, and Maddie* All of y'all better not mess up. Arielle: We won't... (CONF: Jessie is doubting us and I seriously can't stand guys like him at all. Get a grip and learn your own flaws before you criticize others. He's like that one drunk guy at the bar that doesn't listen to anyone.) Jessie: CONF: Watching my tribe self implode at camp can cost me the challenge and if that's the case, then everyone is dead to me. I'm not leaving first. Heck, I'm not gonna be any of the seventeen losers. (Immunity Challenge) Jeff: Come on in guys! (The three tribes arrive at their mats) Jeff: Welcome to your first immunity challenge. For this challenge, 4 members of your tribe will be tied together. As a bundle, you will have to make our way through a long balance beam that gets thinner and even leads slightly uphill. If you fall, you have to start over. On your way, you have to untie bags of puzzle pieces. Once you have all five bags and you get to the end of the beam, two other members will use the pieces to solve a complex puzzle. First two tribes to solve the puzzle wins Individual Immunity. I'll give you a minute to strategize and we'll get started. (Later) Jeff: Doing the beam for Brains are Eleanor, Minnie, Dustin, and DeAndre. For Brawns is Melanie, Jackson, Braxton, and Luther. For Beauty is Jessie, Willis, Alfredo, and Julietta. Survivors ready...GO! (The three tribes start making their way through the balance beam) Julietta: *slips and falls* Jeff: Julietta quickly falls and drags her entire team down with her! It's a matter of timing and balancing your weights properly. Jackson: *starts to untie bag* Dustin: *starts to untie bag* Jackson: *unties bag* Jeff: Jackson releases the bag for Brawn! Willis: *starts to untie bag* Jeff: Willis and Dustin working on untying the first bag! Luther: *starts untying bag* Jeff: Luther working on untying the second bag already! A different person must untie each bag! Dustin: *unties bag* Jeff: Keep on going, Brains! Eleanor: *falls* Jeff: Eleanor falls for Brains! They have to restart, opening a door for Beauty! Willis: *unties bag* Luther: *unties bag* Jeff: Brawn making their way to their THIRD BAG! Beauty and Brains making their way to their second! Melanie: *starts untying bag* Jeff: Melanie untying for Brawn! Julietta: *starts untying* Minnie: *starts untying* Julietta: *releases bag* Jeff: Julietta releases the bag! Minnie: *releases bag* Jeff: Minnie releases the bag! All three tribes on their third bag! Alfredo: *starts untying* Eleanor: *starts untying* Alfredo: *unties bag* Jeff: Alfredo releases the bag! Beauty on their final bag! Melanie has been working on that knot for a while now! Brawn falling behind! Rhonda: *facepalms* Jessie: *starts untying* Melanie: *releases bag* Jeff: Melanie FINALLY releases the bag for Brawn. Jessie: *releases bag* Jeff: Beauty has all four bags! Start the puzzle! It is ARIELLE and MADDIE working on the puzzle for Beauty. Eleanor: *unties bag* Jeff: Brawn and Brains each have one bag left to untie! Braxton: *starts untying bag* DeAndre: *starts untying bag* Arielle: *moves pieces around with Maddie* No, no. Switch those two. Maddie: *nods* Jeff: Maddie and Arielle communicating well. Beauty has a decent lead. Braxton: *unties bag* DeAndre: *unties bag* Jeff: Brawn and Brains have all four bags! They can start the puzzle! It is Rhonda and Diane for Brawn! It is Diamond and Herbert for Brains! Maddie: *moving more pieces* Jeff: Beauty getting close! Arielle: *puts final piece* Jeff, Jeff! Jeff: BEAUTY WINS IMMUNITY! Willis: YES! Jeff: We're looking for one more! Brawn vs Brains! This is the Brains strong suit! Diamond: Um.... Herbert: *moves pieces around and adds final piece* Jeff! Jeff: That is incorrect! Brawn can catch up! Diane: *adds final piece* Jeff. Jeff: BRAWN WINS IMMUNITY! Braxton: *cheers* Diamond: *sighs* Jeff: Beauty, Brawn, grab immunity and head out. (They leave) Jeff: Brains, you have lost. DeAndre, Minnie, Herbert, Eleanor, Dustin, Diamond, one of you will be the first person voted out of this game. I'll give you the afternoon to figure out who. Head out. Dustin: CONF: Diamond and Herbert were on the puzzle and they lost it for us. Now one of those two is going home. (Luzon Camp) Minnie: Wow... Eleanor: CONF: We unfortunately lost the challenge and someone from our six has to go. It can easily be me based off of my age. Diamond: CONF: Herbert thinks we have the numbers to take out Eleanor but I genuinely feel like we have to keep scrambling. I feel like us two are outnumbered. Herbert: CONF: If nothing flips, then the person leaving tonight will be Eleanor. She's weak in the challenges, a liability, and she just doesn't fit in around camp. Diamond: *to Herbert* I'm thinking we need to do some talking. Herbert: With who? Diamond: Everyone. Herbert: Trust me, everyone knows Eleanor is the weak link. Diamond: But WE were the ones who messed up the puzzle. You don't have any solid evidence that the rest are voting Eleanor. Herbert: Fine. Let's do it anyways. Who do we talk to? Diamond: If the target is Eleanor, we can't talk to Dustin because those two are close. We need to get Minnie and DeAndre. (Minnie, Eleanor, Dustin, and DeAndre are gathered) Eleanor: I say we pile the votes onto Herbert. Dustin: But didn't we see them idol searching? The safest bet is to split it. Me and Eleanor vote Herbert. Minnie and DeAndre vote Diamond. If it ties, we vote Herbert at the revote. Minnie: Whys Herbert the target? Dustin: He's clearly the bigger threat. DeAndre: I think Diamond has more to offer as a player. She's really smart and underestimated. Compare her, a scientist to Herbert the salesman. I'm thinking Diamond has to go. Minnie: I agree. Eleanor: Well, we have to make up our minds. DeAndre: CONF: Eleanor and Dustin want Herbert gone. But me and Minnie want Diamond gone. This alliance is already forming cracks. Diamond: *walks with Herbert to DeAndre* Hey. DeAndre: Hey. Diamond: Who are you voting tonight? DeAndre: I honestly don't know. Diamond: Well, Herbert and I are voting off Eleanor and we can really use your vote. DeAndre: Why her? Diamond: She's the oldest one here and she's just not as physical. DeAndre: I don't know, maybe. I have to talk to Minnie about it. (CONF: I was approached to vote off Eleanor and honestly, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. Our alliance is obviously fracturing a bit and we don't know who to vote. At least with Diamond andHerbert, they're straight shooters and know who they're voting. My other alliance is dysfunctional. But I'll need to talk to Minnie.) Diamond: CONF: I appeared my case to DeAndre. As the lawyer DeAndre is, I hope he takes a look at my issue and fights for it to happen. I did my best. Herbert: You didn't have to do that. Diamond: If the numbers are indeed against us, they're voting me out because I'm weaker. Herbert: I don't see it. Minnie: *to DeAndre* What's up? DeAndre: We might have to take out Eleanor. Minnie: Why? DeAndre: Our group of four is clearly falling apart. Herbert and Diamond are smart but they are focused. I think we can work with them more cohesively. Minnie: CONF: DeAndre is making some decent points. I feel like every idea or suggestion we have is immediately turned down by Eleanor. If we wanna stay strong as five, Eleanor has to go. DeAndre: I'm on board with it. Minnie: Yeah, I am too. But are we really gonna risk losing Dustin's trust? DeAndre: Dustin is smart and innocent for now but I'm scared of an angry version of him. Minnie: Yeah. How are we gonna do this without pissing him off? DeAndre: CONF: Minnie and I are having slight doubts now. We both know Eleanor leaving is one hundred percent better for our individual games. But we really aren't ready for to piss off Dustin. We don't wanna rock the boat too much or our entire tribe can pay the price for it. Minnie: Look, I'm voting wherever you vote. (The six are seen grabbing their torches and walking to tribal) Herbert: CONF: I know for a fact that Eleanor is just going to drag us down in challenges. Diamond, DeAndre, Minnie, and I are a strong four and we can run it from here. Diamond: CONF: I'm really worried tonight. Herbert thinks we have the numbers but right now, it's quite obvious DeAndre and Minnie are in the middle. If they decide that Eleanor and Dustin are better allies, I can be leaving tonight. Eleanor: CONF: I'm hoping everyone sticks to their word and either Herbert or Diamond go, preferably Herbert. But you never know in Survivor. DeAndre: CONF: You got Eleanor and Dustin on one side. Then you got Herbert and Diamond on the other with me and Minnie right in the middle. Wherever we go, we're coming back to camp with someone pissed off. In the midst of this chaos, I'm sitting over here having a wild goose chase in my brain over this. (Tribal Council) Jeff: Grab your torch, dip it in, and get fire. In this game, fire represents your life. When your fire is gone, so are you. Alright. Welcome to your first tribal council as a Brains tribe. Dustin, everyone here has some intelligent occupation here, how does that bring the tribe together? Dustin: There's two pairs of similar jobs on this tribe. I'm a tutor and Eleanor is a retired teacher. We are both educators. Minnie's a law student and DeAndre's a lawyer. Jeff: Diamond, you hear these occupation pairings and you're a scientist. Does that leave you and Herbert on the outs? Diamond: It can be a reason for those four to team up and vote off me and Herbert so yes. Jeff: Are you worried you'll leave tonight? Diamond: Definitely. Jeff: DeAndre, does Diamond have a right to be worried? DeAndre: I'm gonna answers with a yes. Diamond: Wow, okay. Jeff: Herbert, what has the first few days of camp been like? Herbert: It's been a lot more strategizing than actual camp life. But you should expect that since we're the brains tribe. We all want to prove our intelligence inside and outside this game. Jeff: Fair enough. So Minnie, all this strategizing, is their a line in the sand? Minnie: Not really. There's some small alliances but nothing is official. My vote has yet to be determined. I don't know where I stand. Dustin: *whispers* Are you voting the way we talked about? Minnie: *looks down* Jeff: Eleanor, Minnie is confused and it seems like this tribe is all about strategy, strategy, strategy. It's endless. Do you feel confident tonight? Eleanor: Absolutely. There's a group of people I love to my heart and I trust them. Jeff: Alright. It is time to vote. Diamond, you're up. Diamond: *is seen walking up* Eleanor: *writes* Herbert: *holds up parchment that says ELEANOR* You're out of your comfort zone here, sorry. DeAndre: *folds parchment and puts it in urn* Dustin: *opens pen* Minnie: *looks at parchment and starts writing* I'm so sorry... Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. (...) Jeff: If anybody has the hidden immunity Idol and would like to play it, now is the time to do so. (...) Jeff: Alright. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote... . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Herbert. . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Eleanor. One vote Herbert, one vote Eleanor. Next vote... . . . . . . . . Jeff: Herbert. That's two votes Herbert. . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Eleanor. We are tied. 2 votes Herbert, 2 votes Eleanor.... . . . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Diamond. 2 votes Eleanor, 2 votes Herbert, 1 vote Diamond, 1 vote left. . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Diamond. We have tied. We will go to a revote. Diamond, Herbert, Eleanor, you may not vote. DeAndre, Minnie, Dustin, you will revote and you may only vote for Diamond, Herbert, or Eleanor. DeAndre, you're up. Diamond: *looks at Herbert* Crap Herbert: They split it. DeAndre: *is seen walking up* Minnie: *writes* Dustin: *folds parchment and puts it in urn* Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. (...) Jeff: First vote... . . . . . . . . Jeff: Herbert. . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: First person voted out of Survivor: Canary Islands....Herbert, I need you to bring me your torch. Herbert: Wow.. (#Blindside is seen on screen) Herbert: *whispers to Diamond* Don't stick with DeAndre. Diamond: *nods* Herbert: *grabs torch and walks up to Jeff* Jeff: Herbert, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs* Time for you to go. Herbert: *leaves* Jeff: *to remaining five* You just voted off your first member and obviously, four of you are in tact. The other person may want to fight. Diamond: *sighs* Jeff: Grab your torches, head out. NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR... Diamond is on the outs. Diamond: You didn't have to lie to me DeAndre. From what you told me, you were on board to boot Eleanor. Eleanor: What? Julietta stirs more trouble around camp. Julietta: You wanna behave like a snake? You're gonna live like a snake. Go live in that grass and don't While the Brawn does some planning of their own Braxton: Us three and Diane run it to the final four. This final four deal is gonna stick to the end no matter what. FINAL WORDS Herbert: So I'm the first one out. I was planning ahead to the merge and I did not expect this at all. Diamond tried to warn me but I didn't listen. My demise was myself. Best of luck to Diamond. VOTES Herbert: Eleanor Dustin Eleanor: Herbert Diamond Diamond: Minnie DeAndre REVOTE Herbert: Minnie Dustin DeAndre